User talk:Malkin
How do I... How do I merge pages? -Cattya Barnstar Unthumbnailised the picture Hehe, sorreey . . . but I didn't know! Couldn't tell from your user profile on Creatures Caves or Gameware Development, and you didn't have any info here either, so I guessed. Bad, I know. :-) -- GreenReaper 08:01, 6 Jan 2005 (PST) Thanks for all the work you're doing with the COBs - did you know you're the third highest contributor? (scroll down) GreenReaper 20:53, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) Oh, you're right, of course. I was just saving the pictures as I found them, and then uploading. I was in a frenzy. How do I delete pictures? I can't even find the link to the original image file! :P - Erin Oh, nevermind, I found where the images were. I'm still working out this whole Wiki thing, as you can tell. ;) Good job with that Class number list, it's such an essential thing! lol! Sorry, it sounded like it was coming from a readme. :-) GreenReaper 03:47, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) I hereby award you this barnstar for your recent work, particularly on the C1 COBs section. Well done! -- GreenReaper 15:54, 23 Jan 2005 (PST) Hehe, and I just made a comment on the other page about the grendels and you fixed it before I talked about it. *grin* GreenReaper 21:25, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) Ooh heck - in most of the pages that I can see the text is being partially hidden under the Creatures Wiki logo and the navigation bar and everything that's underneath it.. help, please? - Malkin :This was a temporary problem caused by trying to hide some of the ads. You'll notice that not all pages have ads now. However, it hasn't yet been possible to expand the wdith of the page so that it can be wider when there is no ad, so you'll see a white gap on the right instead. Angela 06:29, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) To create a stub, you need to use , not {stub} - GreenReaper 09:44, 30 Jan 2005 (PST) :Obviously, {stub} is a casualty of me trying to edit the wiki at 3am. - Malkin. ::You should see what I've done to it at 7AM! Good thing I edited those when I woke up . . . GreenReaper 16:30, 30 Jan 2005 (PST) ---- Please see the Wikipedia admin page and how-to guide for details on your new powers. Use them wisely. :-) -- 23:37, 26 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- I've fixed up the geat breeds (there was a Geat Breeds page, but not a Category:Geat Breeds page - that's reversed now). To make a mutation category, just go here and then edit the page: Category:Mutations - to link pages to it, add Category:Mutations to them. -- 10:58, 1 Mar 2005 (GMT) ---- It's just as well that I can spell January, then! ;) - Can we make the Douglas Adams quote the QOTD for tomorrow, given it's date? - Malkin 18:44, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) :Sure, just change Creatures Wiki:Quote of the Day/April 1, 2005 :-) -- 18:49, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) ::looks like someone beat me to it. :P - Malkin :::Sgeo talked to me about that one, he said if there was a better one it could be replaced. -- 19:03, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) :::. . . but that works too. *grin* -- ::::Now if only I knew when the next Budget Day was... Trish's words are so true, don't you find? - Malkin :::::Well, you know politicians . . . :-) -- Your quote I noticed your quote was set for March 11, 2006. Just wondering why. -- 21:16, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) :Day of the author's death (and birth, as it happens). -- Talk:Mithrril I think the poster meant "she's a good kid, although she spells her name wrong" - it is the spelling that she uses on email and livejournal. Probably one of her friends who saw it on her page's referrer list. :-) -- 08:20, 8 May 2005 (UTC) Worlds Pssht... I think we need metaroom categories by game - even though the term didn't come in until C3/DS, 'metarooms' were developed for C1 and 2 - Cloud 9, for instance. They're darned annoying to classify atm - "Places" doesn't really cut it, to my mind. - M. :That would be worlds and Category:Worlds, wouldn't it? That's what they were called, there was the World Switcher to choose between them. Maybe Category:World Expansions or something for things that aren't proper worlds? And log in! ;-) -- 12:11, 14 May 2005 (UTC) Snow Norns Mummy over at Mummy's Creatures Forum was wondering where that info about the Snow Norns came from? It's not on Amanora's Creatures . . . could you enlighten her? -- 02:42, 15 May 2005 (UTC) thanks if you know any one who can help please ask them. Hey Malkin... how did you install Windows 95 on a 20 meg hard drive? Ok, that's better. It was stupid, though, to have an 'External links' section that really contained nothing more than pretentious babbling about how secretive they are. Thanks for filling in an actual link. :) ElasticMuffin 22:27, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Now I'm just confused . . . . . . that's the first time I've seen anyone get into a revert war with themselves. *grin* -- 08:34, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Hey Malkin, I need your help! I was reading the wiki this morning, and I saw that the theories link on the Afterlife page has gone dead. Is there any archive or something to link to? I'm afraid to touch it, 'cause I'm afraid I'll kill it...-Nish :I've just had a look and unfortunately the page doesn't seem to have an archived copy at www.archive.org - Don 11:46, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::There seems to be a partial version here - I'll add it quicksmart. - Malkin 12:03, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Guild Hi, Malkin. Thanks for the information about the Creatures related guild on the NeoPets Guilds Wikicity and for your other contributions! I hope you'll have a chance to stop by again. --RJ 01:13, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) talk Rats! Missed the spambots again. You're always so much faster at nailing them than I am. :) ElasticMuffin 22:05, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Malkin, Don and ElasticMuffin . . . As the top three contributors in terms of edits, I figure it's appropriate to give you guys bureaucrat access. All this basically means is that you can create other sysops and bureaucrats, if you feel that is appropriate. You now have exactly the same powers as I do! Enjoy. :-) -- 18:42, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Spambots It's a pity we can't really lock Talk:Creatures Wiki Homepage and User talk:Officer 1BDI. It seems the spambots focus all their efforts there, and there's more and more of them lately. Blocking their IPs probably has little effect since they seem to only do it once and vanish. Any idea why their efforts are concentrated on just two pages? 206.255.136.154 16:30, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I sure wish I knew. Maybe there's a key word it seeks out, hence the repeated attacks? :\ --Officer 1BDI 18:28, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::If it is that, then maybe finding out how to do an "/Archive" might be a good idea... archive the discussions at that page, and then start out with a clean slate, to see what they do. I think that spamming the Talk:Main Page is a fairly standard thing, but I'm at a bit of a loss as to why Officer 1BDI's talk page... Maybe the Bondi Norn fiasco ages ago. Also the Spam Blacklist is a good thing, I use it regularly. ;) - Malkin 00:55, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::I don't know how to do an archive yet, but I wiped my user talk so the current version is clean. We'll see if that changes anything (*crosses fingers*). --Officer 1BDI 05:30, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Image Categories Thanks for sticking in the category markers on the pictures, Malkin. I'll try to remember to do that from now on. *grin* Embri 03:06, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) Redirect Thanks for the advice on the redirect for The_spEEdy_Webring. It worked perfectly. MonaLS Llamas! Amazing show of llama-ness on this llama-y day of April 1! I've made a montage screenshot of the entire front page (that happens to be lifesize, AKA simply... enormous x_x), since I suppose it's getting close to the time the mainpage templates and everything should start being "fixed." :( -Llamanduin 03:27, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :I was laughing like crazy once I figured out what was going on last night. Love the user ID too. MonaLS 04:08, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Moonlite Oh, so you knew that Moonlite was indeed Sarah Gould? How convenient. I wish I'd known that before I sent her an e-mail just now. How embarassing. I'll send her another explaining my folly. ElasticMuffin 22:28, 15 April 2006 (UTC) :I doubt she'd mind; her real name is in the readme for the cob packages themselves, as well as for xPray. But are you sure Moonlite is her? ElasticMuffin 22:35, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Guidelines I've got the guidelines system up and running. If you get the time, go poke at it and maybe comment on the guidelines being proposed, and maybe even make one that we forgot. :) ElasticMuffin 04:17, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Good job! You and MonaLS have been doing a fabulous job keeping this thing humming along since I started being less active. Note that this may not signify a triumphant return on my part; real life is eating my lunch atm. But anyway, keep up the good work! ElasticMuffin 16:54, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks Malkin! Thanks for being the first to welcome me to the community. I been using Creatures wiki for a while, actually, when I first came across it while searching the web for more C1 COB's. I have a hard time keeping up current news, so Wiki has been a great resource for me. Now that I've gotten farther with my project, I hope to contribute some of my information to the community soon. Thanks again! --Christine 16:38, 16 July 2006 (UTC) New spambots :( These new ones are tricky, creating a username and also creating legitimate-looking pages (at least in recent changes) based on redlinks. How annoying. :( I reported this latest one on the main wikia. ElasticMuffin 16:36, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. Oh, and thanks for editing my pages. :) Avatar trouble. I'm trying to upload my avatar as a sample of what I can make, but it comes up as text. The picture won't show! What am I doing wrong? Moe Ah, I see. So he's like Liam then. :P ElasticMuffin 00:19, 1 December 2006 (UTC) FyreWerkz More information will be posted very shortly, sometime before the end of the CCSF period. FyreWerkz 01:51, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Trouble logging in if I try to make an account and when I type i the code right it still says it's wrong! i tried many times and it still won't work! I am a member of other wikis and this has never happened before. Please help. Spammer Hey, could you please IP ban this address: 69.59.25.153 It has continued to edit many pages and needs to be stopped. Sadly almost all have been graphic in nature, not good for the younger users. Also was there a way that some could revert all the IP addresses changes? If so I will not bother to do it all by hand and let someone else worry about it. Thanks! Silvak 16:04, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :I've banned it. Thank you so much for reversing all of those changes, Silvak. Officer 1BDI 16:08, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::Your welcome! I just hoped I wasn't getting in trouble! Silvak 20:20, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for welcoming me to the Wiki. I actually have been looking on the Wiki for a while,though only about a month and a half ago I got Creatures Exodus. Also thank you for giving me places to look for helpful info.Omepha 02:25, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Also I was wondering what do .creatures files do and how do I use them?Omepha 23:27, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Norngirl's page...? I was going to make a page for Norngirl, because she's on the wated page list, and I saw that her page had once before been created and then deleted. Do you know why?--EvilSpirit 21:51, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Signatures on this wiki On http://www.illogicopedia.wikia.com and http://www.uncyclopedia.wikia.com signatures can be formatted so they link to the talk page, contributions and of course the user page. I have converted my signature from that wiki, checked the raw wiki signature box on my preferences, yet it does not work. I'm not sure if it is an error on my side or a old version of mediawiki. I'm wondering if you can help me on this. P.S:I'm a bit of a wiki coding freak :0-- 10:17, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey Malkin, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:39, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Identity problem Hi Malkin, it's Nutter here (from the original agc forum) - tried to create an account under my name on the Wiki and it wouldn't let me, although I don't remember logging in here before. Is there any way of changing the login so I'm Nutter rather than Cobfinder? The Cobfinder site is still up with no plans to take it down - I've updated it today to put a current e-mail address on it and wanted to update the Wiki page to that effect. Many thanks, N. --Cobfinder 11:10, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Where I can download Super Speech Toy because Creatures Comforts doesn't work anymore?-- 08:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Can (somebody) please do something about this moron? http://creatures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.154.218.29 This individual has added 34 articles(!) which are obviously just vandalism. (ie. an article on "Vomit the Dragon"). He's been at it for at least two days now. I understand his IP keeps changing but there must be something that can be done. Ghosthande 01:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I tried to talk to the user and they seemed to ignore me and continue creating pages, so I've blocked them and deleted their contributions. I'll do the same with the other accounts and keep an eye out for the next few days. Officer 1BDI 03:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) do you have an nold creatures docking statios account that i could use? the web is down i guess Thanks for helping me Hi Malkin! Thanks for helping me! But is it possible that the new name of the Site is "NornenMeister (person)" and not "Nornenmeister (person)"?NornenMeister 09:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Now it is exactly like I imagined it. Thank you Malkin! NornenMeister 10:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I derped I literally have no idea why I credited you as the maker of that Xmas pack, thanks for the correction! --Amomynous 20:01, September 2, 2013 (UTC)